Currently, a user input interface applied to electronic devices is implemented to support a user input based on a voice input as well as a user input (e.g., an input through a button type key pad, a keyboard, a mouse, a touch panel, and the like) based on the physical manipulation by a user.
An electronic device that has a voice interface, such as an interface based on a user's voice, receives the user's voice to convert the received user's voice into an electrical signal and performs a function set in advance by processing the electrical signal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.